No Class
by LittleBottle
Summary: MISSION 02: CONFESS TARGET: HINO KAHOKO AGENT: YUNOKI AZUMA
1. LOVEBIRDS

**Well well well what can i say about me now..? I dunno.. well this is... uum... it's.. well.. enjoy? XD**

* * *

"Please forget about my confession"

That single line has haunted Azuma's mind for the last few days. In the serene night of the full moon, Kazuki asked Kahoko to forget about his confession. Azuma stood against the wall, straining his ears to hear every single word between them. As he took in their conversation, Kazuki's feigned cheerfulness caused the flutist' eyes to be immersed in a pool of darkness. But as much as he wanted to help that very good friend of his, he could not let the single person who knew about his dark side go. Staring at his parked black car did not calm the chaotic turmoil inside his head.

_-So he confessed huh? Why do I even care this much?-_

He rested his slender hand on the windowsill and scanned the school gates which were bathed in the fallow hues of the sunset. Numerous students, all of whom viewed him as the perfect role model of Seisou Academy, were making their way home.

"Kaho-chan! There's a sale in the cake shop in front of the train station!" Kazuki eagerly shouted to Kahoko who was walking a few feet in front of him.

"Really?" Kahoko exclaimed in delight.

"Do you have time today to eat the discounted cakes with me? I don't know who I should take and it's no fun to eat cakes alone..."

"Of course I would love to go with you! Too bad both Mio and Nao have roster duty today..."

"Let's hurry Kaho-chan! The cakes might finish already! You have no idea how many cake fans there are!" Kazuki warned Kahoko as he started jogging towards the school gates.

Azuma watched the trumpeter and the violinist ran through the school gates and around the corner.

_-Hihara is not as childish as he seems-_

Once the two concours participants disappeared from the view of the window, Azuma lost all interest and turned away. Those two people were the only reason he still managed to conceal his dark side all day in that hell.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**(Oh my god! Thank goodness Mio and Nao have roster duties! Mio and Nao, you should leave Kaho-chan more often! This is like a d-d-date!)**

As his legs sprung forward one after the other, he tried to dye his face back to its original colour. His eyes cautiously darted to the whipping locks of red hair beside him and ended up having the same train of thoughts. When he could not handle his vigorously beating heart, he lowered his gaze unto the slate grey pavement beneath their shoes. A wave of panic suddenly surged through him. The reflex system inside his body was activated.

"DON'T STEP ON THE CRACK, KAHO-CHAN!"

"Huh? Wh-?" But Kahoko did not get to finish her sentence because she was more than surprised to find her feet not even touching the ground anymore.

What occupied most of Kahoko's vision was only one object and by the shade of Kahoko's face, a very stunning object indeed. The close-up of Kazuki's slightly shocked face caused the little voice inside Kahoko's head to shriek fanatically. She could feel the collarbone under Kazuki's uniform against the palm of her hands and there was no way she could ignore the touch of Kazuki's hands on her waist. She never imagined that she would ever be able to gaze upon Kazuki's amber orbs without tilting her head upwards but she was proven wrong.

"I like you," he had said on the roof.

"Please forget about my confession," he had said on the street.

"I was mistaken!" He explained.

Was it really true? Kahoko could not help thinking.

"Stepping on cracks is b-bad luck..." Kazuki stammered after being frozen for several moments.

"Can you put me down now?" Kahoko quietly asked as her feet dangled above the teeny crack on the sidewalk.

"But there's a crack..."

"Put me down beside the crack..."

"Ooh... Oh right! Sorry Kaho-chan!"

After the students got over the unexpected but affable event, they continued chasing down their little piece of heaven, oblivious to the piercing glare that came from the window of an expensive car droning nearby.

"Those lovebirds look familiar," muttered the charcoal black-haired girl inside the luxurious car.

"Ojou-sama, can we leave now?" Her chaffeur asked from the front seat.

"No wait... I think this is important. I'm sure my amazing memory will remember who they are... I never forget anything!"

"My apologies, ojou-sama, but are you sure? You still don't remember my face..."

"Now what makes you say that?"

"You thought I was a kidnapper when I tried to fetch you from school..."

"Did I?"

"You screamed and got me arrested and the main house had to call the school just to let me go..."

"That means I haven't seen your face enough!"

"I've worked for this family even before you were born..."

"Are you trying to say that I shouldn't scream when I see an old man with a suspicious and odd-looking face approaching me?"

"My face has always been like this..."

"Are you trying to say that I shouldn't protect my precious self?" She asked, the back of her hand on her forehead and her face bearing a dramatic expression.

As usual, ojou-sama got the wrong impression, the chaffeur thought silently.

"More importantly, if we don't get back to the house on time, your impression as a fiancee candidate will be tainted."

The chaffeur could feel glee glowing inside him as his mistress gasped in shock and choked on her own saliva.

"That's terrible! Bring me back right now!"

The chaffeur smirked maliciously. Knowing the ojou-sama's weak point definitely has its advantages.

"But does Azuma-sama still accept me as his fiancee candidate?"

"_From now on, you'll be attracted to other different things, experience various encounters and improve yourself. You'll be doing such things and if you think about it after that, you'll learn it's not too late," Azuma advised with an elegant smile._

"_That's right! Besides, don't say silly things like 'no matter how many other mistresses there may be!' It's not like that, right? Because after all… You want the person you love to look only at you, right?" the plain-looking girl who pretended to be Azuma's fiancée chipped in. _

"_Yes!" Ayano replied._

"_Well, as a guy, something like that would look pretty lonesome…" a tall, forest-green-haired guy who came out of nowhere commented._

"_That's right! Something like that would be impossible! Right, you two?" a younger looking guy with a different shade of green hair, chirped with his cheerful and carefree voice. _

_She always wondered where that mysterious group of people came from. She had a feeling that they were peeping but she had no proof. Then they hid in the cupboard and then they just went home after saying a few lines. _

=Why were they there?= she thought to herself.

=WAIT A MINUTE! THOSE LOVEBIRDS!=

She tried to focus on the blurry background surrounding her shining Azuma-sama. She could only remember their striking hair colour but there was no doubt about it. Those voices that advised her on her biggest moment of humiliation were the same voices that just stammered and sputtered over a mini crack on the sidewalk.

=THAT GIRL! She's the one who pretended to be Azuma-sama's fiancée! He definitely lo- Ugh it's too disgraceful to be in my line of thoughts! HOW DARE SHE PLAY AROUND WITH THAT BOY? Wasn't she the one who said that a person would want the one they love to look only at them?=

"Unforgivable," the black-haired lady whispered in vehemence. How could she, the perfect and noble heiress of the family lose to such a two-faced average girl who obviously lost to her in terms of manners, education and beauty? What does she have to do to get the affection of her first love? While she was busy making herself a more suitable fiancée candidate for her Azuma-sama, the girl he likes was actually fooling around with his friend.

"You're not going to get away with this," she cursed under her breath as a plan weaved in her head.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_-Since Hihara got to spend time with Kahoko yesterday, it's only fair if I take her for myself today... An eye for an eye makes the world turns. If not then it's going to be an even more boring world- _Azuma thought as he watched the walking Kahoko through the tinted window of his car.

When he decided that it was time to kidnap Kahoko, he noticed two guys in black suits come out of the car in front of him and tailed Kahoko. With his hand still on the handle of his cushioned car door, he briefly examined the car in front of him.

-That symbol... The Takashina family? Ayano?-

One of the men in black made Kahoko collapse by covering her face with a drugged handkerchief. The two men started carrying the unconscious Kahoko into the car they emerged from.

-That girl really has no class- was the last thought that ran through Azuma's head before something inside him snapped.

* * *

**By this story... i think it's kind of obvious what i'm going to do? It's well... As i said this is kinda a sequel.. but not really.. but kind of.. well uuh... i've certainly never written bout them before n i dun think i've seen anyone write bout ayano before.. well.. i'd like to finish la corda MY WAY.. so everyone gets a chance! XD Hope u like it and well thats it! review? XD It'll really help..**


	2. LOOK

**Heyoo guys! After disappearing under a rock i think im back! XD Sorry for the wait! I lost my writing skills so please bear with me!**

* * *

"Go after that car!" Azuma commanded.

His chaffeur has never seen his master so full of emotions. He has always been so calm. He has never-

"Hurry up!" He hissed.

Feeling his lifeline shortened by a few days, the driver slammed his foot onto the gas pedal, trying to forget the demonic face his master just made.

After a few minutes of tailing, the driver in the Takashina car finally noticed the black car behind it. The traffic light a few metres ahead provided the perfect chance to get away.

_-The traffic light!-_ Azuma realized as the Takashina car sped up.

"Speed up."

It was a race against time as the display on the traffic light counted to zero. Wheels grated the concrete road. Sweaty hands tightened their grip on the steering wheel. Both the driver's jobs are on the line.

The light finally turned red. The stampede of cars rushed across the road, just like how Azuma's blood rushed to all his veins and arteries. He was just one feet away from the zebra cross that acted as the finish line to their race. The Takashina car on the other hand was too far to be seen.

"M-master? Where should we go now?"

"Bring me to the Takashina residence," Azuma said with a smile.

A revelation finally fell upon the chaffeur. As his trembling hands lied on the steering wheel, his mind was working on how to begin his resignation letter.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Is Ayano-san home?" Azuma asked the maid opening the door.

"I'm sorry but Takashina-ojousama is not home yet..."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She might be in our traditional house on the edge of the city. Recently, she has been going there to deepen her skills in flower arrangement and tea serving. The address is..."

As the gap between the two wooden doors slowly closed, Azuma could feel his lips widening sinisterly.

The chaffeur gulped and his skin tone paled. He has mentally written half of his resignation letter.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The sun was already sinking down the ocean of buildings by the time Azuma arrived on the given address. The sudden construction of the road caused Azuma to take a further route. The word "Takashina" was clearly imprinted on the name plate beside the door. The mention of the name made the blood inside Azuma boil.

Azuma knocked the bronze knocker and an old lady came scampering to open the door.

"I'm sorry for coming without notice. Is Ayano-san here?"

"I deeply apologize but Takashina-ojousama refuses to see anyone right now."

_-Should I be kind to this old hag?-_

"I'm sorry but I really need to talk to Ayano-chan."

"I can help you make an appointment with her tomorrow."

_-You stubborn old hag!-_

"This can't wait. Please! This is really important. Didn't you have these times too?"

The old servant scanned Azuma's desperate face.

_-I don't spend everyday pretending to be nice for nothing-_

"Very well. I understand, Yunoki-san. Takashina-ojousama is in the room at the end of that hallway."

_-Now flash a smile to the old hag and that should be enough-_

"Thank you very much."

"I was that age once..." The old servant muttered as she watched Azuma hurry inside.

"What am I talking about? I'm a young, beautiful girl on the inside aren't I?"

"No you're not..." Azuma's chaffeur silently replied.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The scenarios and plots that were going through Azuma's head were so gory and horrifying that they would make anyone wet their pants.

As he reached out to slide the sliding door, Azuma noticed that the blood vessels on his hand were more visible than they usually were.

_-I can't wait to unleash all these anger-_

Within a second, Azuma finally saw the culprit who beat him in kidnapping Kahoko. The petite black-haired girl was ghastly staring at a certain red-haired girl on the floor. Ayano's taupe eyes lost its colour and her mouth was slightly open. Her slender hands were raised towards her shocked face. The beauty of the flower patterns on her kimono was tarnished by splatters of red. The white socks that she was wearing slowly dyed red as warm red fluid slowly trickled down the tatami floors. Kahoko lied motionless, her red locks resembling the trails of scarlet that emerged from her abdomen.

"What did you do?!" Azuma demanded, his yellow eyes shooting daggers at Ayano.

"But A-Ayano..." Ayano stammered.

Azuma rushed to Kahoko and held her limp shoulders.

"Kahoko! Kahoko!"

"I-it was an accident!" Ayano choked, bursting into tears.

_-If I had come just a few minutes earlier this wouldn't have happened!-_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Kahoko!"

"But A-"

"Call the ambulance!"

"A-ayano is really..."

Azuma gritted his teeth and his hands started vibrating due to the adrenaline rushing through his blood.

"Can you please stop thinking about yourself?!"

The only thing preventing him from butchering Ayano for hurting Kahoko was Kahoko's critical condition. After giving her a piece of his mind, Azuma turned and followed the trail of red on the tatami floor to find Kahoko's injury. Her hand lied before the bleeding wound. He lifted up her hand and his eyes widened in shock. His heart palpitated at the surprise. He took a deep breath and his eyes slowly turned into sharp slits. The red trails led up to what was below those fingers which was a "bleeding" cup.

"Tea?! This is red tea?!" Azuma baffled.

"I-I was teaching her how to serve tea so that she knows how hard I've been trying to be a suitable candidate for you and then she suddenly slipped and fell and lost consciousness and the tea spilled..."

"What were you thinking?!"

_-I was so stupid as to let this dumb woman worry me. Just ignore her stupid act as you usually do.-_

"I'm sorry, Azuma-sama! I just can't forget about you and this girl! This girl who you lo- she- she was playing around with your friend! I just can't stand it!"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I can't just stand by and watch! I'm sorry but yes I'm evil! I'm not a good, kind person! I'm not _perfect_ like y-"

That single word set him off. Before Ayano had a chance to finish her sentence, she was pushed against the wall with a single blow. The helpless girl could do nothing to fend off the hand that was clasping her mouth shut. Her hands desperately tried to loosen the death grip Azuma had on her face. That endeavour was in vain however as Azuma's hand was still tightly clutching her small jaw. Ayano's tears that were cascading down her face abruptly stopped. She stopped struggling and merely looked at the person in front of her.

_+Do I know this person?+_

"I am not who you think I am."

The kind voice that had warmed her the first time they met did not reach her ears. All she heard was an unfamiliar, emotionless voice that made her feel hollow inside. His lips moved to form the words but she still could not believe that her Azuma-sama was the one saying those words to her. It was as if someone else was doing this to her in her Azuma-sama's body. With her mouth entirely silenced, she looked at that stranger in front of her and searched, the Azuma-sama that she always longed for, the Azuma-sama that she thought of everday, the Azuma-sama that she loved.

_+Surely my eyes and ears are not working properly...+_

"Listen well, you despicable woman, you don't know anything about me."

His ochre eyes glinted. He meant those words. Whatever had happened, this was the real Azuma. This was the real Azuma that was constantly concealed beneath the flawless mask he wore everyday. Framed by those purple tresses of hair, Azuma's face could change from the kindest person on earth to the devil amongst the fires of hell.

"I've dealt with your annoyance and stupidity all this time but if you try to hurt Kahoko in any way again, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Was the right response to cry? But not even Ayano's tear gland could response. She was just completely frozen, completely drowned in utter disbelief. She tried to look, she really did but her Azuma-sama was nowhere to be found.

Azuma finally dropped his hand but the ability to talk was yet to be within Ayano's capability. There was a lump in her throat. Her mouth was dry. Her vocal chords just would not respond. Her lips could not even move.

The flutist walked out of the room and informed a passing servant of the accident that happened inside the room. A few servants came in to care for Kahoko and to clean up the mess. They all saw the girl with the perfectly-styled long hair standing by the wall. She had not a light shining in her taupe eyes. She was lifeless. A scene kept repeating in her head.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

_"Um… Ayano-san… Which part of Yu…Azuma-san do you like?" Kahoko asked._

_"Everything, that is."_

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

"Takashina-ojousama, are you okay?"

Not a word came out.

"Let her be for a while. She's probably still starstruck since she just saw Yunoki-san after so long... Its just like that time she knew about being Yunoki-san's fiancee candidate... Hurry and help me with this young lady."

"Oh okay. Ah young love. Sometimes when it comes to Yunoki-san, I think she kind of has no class," the servant whispered.

The servants finished cleaning up and they left after excusing themselves from the graceful mistress standing in her stained kimono.

But the doll just stared.

* * *

**This is so much like that one chapter in No Choice 0.0 Oh well anyway i hope u liked it and please do review if u do have something to say! Thanks for ur time! R any od the charas OOC? I wonder... Writing bout new charas is sure kinda weird XD**


	3. THIRD

**Heyooo! Is this too late for an update? 0.0 Writing is hard.. i think.. Getting my lazy brain to think is hard.. ==" Anyway sorry and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Azuma drummed his slender fingers on his desk, something he would never do if he supposedly went into his role model mode. His outburst in front of Ayano replayed over and over again in his mind like a broken movie, minus the distorted chipmunk voice.

_-The distorted chipmunk voice would be far better than Ayano's squeaking…-_

Despite the comments he made, he was still taunted by the fact that someone other than Kahoko knew about his other side. She was the second person in the whole universe, the whole galaxy even, that knew. He had been successfully pulling his act for years but in that single year alone, two people found out. The veil that concealed his dark side was rapidly unraveling.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Music was always a wonder to Azuma. He could never explain why he felt so at peace, or at least closer to peace, when he played his flute. His reason for playing the flute was just because the members of the Yunoki family were encouraged to be musically advanced in some way. The flat notes of the minor piece he played razed from the apertures of his golden flute and hovered in the empty rooftop. The book of memories in his mind flipped just as it always did when the notes resounded. It was as if the melancholic music of his flute was the key to opening the secrets of his dark side stored deep within his head.

"_Azuma, stop playing the piano. Pick another instrument," His grandmother had ordered._

"_But why?"_

"_Don't ask unnecessary questions!"_

Back then, he still spoke his mind but when he found out the reason he was forbidden to play the piano, something inside him was closed shut. It was the first time he realized how he, as the third son, can never surpass his elder brothers in any way. If the third son was better in anything, forbid them from doing the task. Do not give the slightest bit of care or compassion for the third son. After all, the third son had no intention of giving their absolute best in anything, right? The growth of his dark side then commenced.

Since that moment, Azuma was no longer Yunoki Azuma but he was the third son. He was the third son that was pleasant and nice to everyone. He was the third son who had good grades and honour. He was the third son who can be good but never the best. It was only when the somber tune of the flutist waltzed through the air that Yunoki Azuma existed.

"_Thank you for worrying about me!" Kahoko chirped._

"_Worry? Me… about you? Could it be that you don't know…"_

_Azuma smirked._

"_You're annoying."_

That was the first time he has ever shown anyone his dark side. Why was it that he chose to reveal his dark side to Kahoko? It was probably because her pure honesty was grating his nerves. Being mean to someone was incredible. It was as if a big burden was lifted from his shoulders. It was as if the invisible vines that choked him had loosened. It was as if Yunoki Azuma existed much more than before. Kahoko was his treasure.

_"I am not who you think I am."_

_Ayano stopped struggling._

_"Listen well, you despicable woman, you don't know anything about me."_

_Ayano's taupe eyes merely stared._

_"I've dealt with your annoyance and stupidity all this time but if you try to hurt Kahoko in any way again, I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life."_

In contrast to the relief he felt when he opened up to Kahoko, the surfacing of his dark side in front of Ayano drove him insane. He was drowned in an abyss of restlessness. Unrelenting worry ate him from the insides. He knew that even if she told anyone, no one would believe her. It was the exact same situation as Kahoko but why was it that he was worried about that stupid, despicable woman?

However, unlike Kahoko's case, there was no need for him to meet her again, unless she was the one who looked for him but why would she? It was possible to never meet her again ever but there was a pinch of bitter feeling about it. Could there have been cameras in that tatami room? Would she have told the other concour participants? Would she have told the media? Would he be arrested for harassment? Could it be that there were police cars waiting for him in front of the seisou gate? Would she blackmail him? Could it be that he actually _wanted_ to know her reaction?

_-No that's impossible-_

But how exactly would normal people react after seeing his dark side? How he longed to tell Kahoko, the only person that accepted his dark side, how important she was to him.

_-I love you, I love you so much-_

His thoughts abruptly ended as his last breath escaped the flute and marked the end of the piece.

"You… like Kaho-chan… Right?" a voice that used to always slightly brighten his day asked.

His heart jumped. He never expected that anyone would ask him that. Most of all, he never expected his best friend who loved her so very much to ask _him_ about _his_ feelings for Kahoko. From all the times, why was it that trouble always came in a chaotic riot?

"What are you talking about, Hihara?" He calmly avoided answering Kazuki's question.

"Your music…" He started softly, his amber orbs tinting several shades darker.

Although Azuma has seen Kazuki depressed, he has never seen Kazuki looked like that. Falling in love with Kahoko was definitely no easy task. There was a lot of pain that came along with the happiness it brought. His best friend was the best evidence of that. The old Kazuki always had a smile on his face and his biggest problem was what food to eat or how his teacher kept on telling him not to play his trumpet with too much energy. The new Kazuki who fell in love would have a blindingly joyful radiance to his face and have no expression right the next day. His expression then was none of the expressions mentioned above. His amber eyes were not dazzling like the old Kazuki's but neither did they lose all light and hope like the depressed new Kazuki's. His amber eyes were somehow iridescent. They seemed to vary as bittersweet memories and train of thoughts crossed his mind.

_-Looks like he's been through a lot-_

"Your music is different. I'm not sure how I know this but your music says that you love someone and you really want to tell the person how you feel… And… The only person who I think can make you feel like this… You love Kaho-chan and you want to tell her how you feel right?"

Azuma tightened the grip on his flute at the sight of the pained face. Kazuki's knitted eyebrows betrayed the emotions he tried to hide. No one was anywhere as good as Azuma in hiding emotions. Sometimes he wondered if there was any pair of best friends more different than him and Kazuki, him hiding practically everything and Kazuki hiding practically nothing.

_-Should I teach you, my friend?-_

Azuma was still scoffing at Kazuki's obvious lack of masking ability when Kazuki blurted out the words Azuma never even dared to imagine hearing.

"Confess to Kaho-chan."

A flurry of wind accompanied the three words as they whirled and slapped Azuma in the face, knocking the air out of him.

_-Why? How could there be anyone who willingly encourages others to do things that will hurt them? Why is he asking me to confess to the girl of his dreams? What in the world is wrong with him? He won't be able to survive in the cruel, cold world-_

"You… w-why?" Azuma stuttered for the first time in his life.

"When I didn't confess to Kahoko, I felt really troubled… It must be hard-"

"For whose sake do you think I held back?"

"What…?"

"I don't want to see an idiot like you moping around like it's the end of the world!"

"Idiot…?"

Kazuki's jaw dropped at his friend's drastic change of personality. After all, two people had found out about the dark side. Why would a third person knowing the Azuma under the third son be any different?

"You are the dumbest person I've ever met!"

No reply came from the stunned trumpeter. The rooftop once again acted as the setting for another one Azuma's dark side show.

"You want to get hurt for others to feel happy? Fine!"

The trampling of Azuma's footsteps echoed like claps of thunder as his long strides led him to the frozen green-haired boy. The birds stopped chirping and the snow white clouds tinted to charcoal grey. All indications of warmth seemed to be wiped out. Gales began blowing, making Azuma's long tresses of purple hair whip in turmoil. The mundane surfaces of the cement floor and the emptiness of the rooftop was no help. The rooftop, even with the sky that reached to the horizon, seemed hollow. The bridge of friendship between the two musicians was threatening to collapse.

"I'll confess to Kahoko right now. See how much you regret it later, you moron."

After shoving the lifeless Kazuki out of the way, Azuma exited the rooftop.

_-I may have no class but I don't care anymore-_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews make me smile! XD Ahaha anyway thanks again for reading!**_  
_

**A bunch more thanks for my reviewers!  
**

**ah sorry there wasn't much humour to it =="**

**Special thanks to tentsubasa for blackmailing idea XD it's definitely interesting XD  
**


	4. FINALLY

**Heyoo people ! i'm pretty active aren't i ? ohohoho XD But this story has been abandoned long enough that i feel so guilty 0.0 but this is the most i've written in one day... this combined with the drabble and the "poem" n finishing the songfic.. oo i surprise myself... 0.0  
**

* * *

Azuma stormed down the brown stairs of Seisou Academy, the echoes of the slammed rooftop door resounding in his ears. Kazuki's shocked expression was still vague in his mind but he could only think of one thing, to confess to Kahoko.

_-Who does Hihara think he is?-_

He questioned himself in frustation.

Problems after problems have relentlessly stacked up on his grand play. His dark side had already been revealed to two people, the guileless, honest girl he utterly loved and the spoiled, irritating fiancee candidate he utterly hated. There could not be any two people more different. However, there was a new member to the "i-know-the-dark-side-of-azuma" list, his ingenuous, overly obsequious best friend, Hihara Kazuki. It was the Kazuki who he was friends with throughout his years in Seisou. It was the Kazuki who he held his feelings for Kahoko back for. It was the Kazuki who he wanted to hide his dark side the most from. But that Kazuki has pushed him to his limit. For once, he finally found a girl who he truly loved but he was willing to let Azuma confess to her just because he thought that this perfect role model had feelings for her which was true really, but it was still unacceptable for Azuma. To show Kazuki just how selfish he could be therefore, Azuma was then making his way to Kahoko.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

After wearing his perfect role model mask for a while, he found Kahoko practicing in one of the practice rooms. Without knocking or even a second glance, he barged into the room, disrupting the piece that Kahoko was playing.

The violinist turned her head in shock, her bow still on the strings of her mahogany violin.

"Yunoki-sen...?"

She did not have time to finish her sentence however, because Azuma grabbed her hand with an incomprehensible force and dragged her towards the door.

After a few moments of one-sided negotiation, Kahoko was given exactly thirty seconds to pack up her things and come with Azuma. It was probably the demanding maize eyes that did it but Kahoko knew that it was better for her to stay silent.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Not a single word was exchanged in the car ride. Kahoko did not even dare to ask where they were going. A dreadful feeling of fear clenched her mouth shut but she also knew that Azuma would never hurt her for real. He might annoy her or tease her until she felt like digging her own grave but he would never, ever hurt her. The incident at the Takashina residence proved it. The servants had told her that Azuma was the one who requested them to take care of her. Azuma, even dark Azuma, was not that evil of a person.

Her thoughts were stopped along with the stopping of the car. Azuma opened the door on his side of the car and got out. Kahoko did not waste a moment and stepped out only to find that she has never been to that place before. Fortunately, the memory of Azuma taking her to the foreign high-class boutique and restaurant managed to soothe her. It was not the first time Azuma brought her somewhere new after all.

But Azuma did not need to tell her where she was. It was very obvious as the kanji characters of "Yunoki Enterprise" was clearly printed in bold at the top of the building. It was one of the many offices that the Yunoki family owned.

Azuma walked in like he owned the building which he literally did actually. In complete silence, they went up the glossy lift, walked down the sparkling clean hallway of the 26th floor and into a room which Azuma unlocked using a key he asked from the very flustered receptionist.

The room was very dark but by the filtered light of the busy city outside, Kahoko could barely make out the silhouette of a grand piano, probably the only object that was in the room.

She could not examine the dimly lit room any further because Azuma grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him and his glinting maize eyes. Even in the darkness, Kahoko could see or feel Azuma smirking. That was more than Kahoko could take. She became truly terrified and slowly stepped backwards, away from Azuma and his sinister smile.

"We finally have some privacy, Kahoko," he whispered.

The mention of her name made her heart skip a beat. The whole situation was made even a thousand times more uncomfortable.

"Wh-why did you bring me here, Yunoki-senpai?"

She was already in the middle of the room, her back directly across the grand piano.

"Isn't that obvious? The school has no private rooms and my house has too many busybodies."

His voice sent a chill down her spine.

"I-I will scream if you-"

"If I...?" Azuma echoed maliciously.

This was the dark Azuma and Kahoko was scared out of her mind.

"I-I..."

She let out a small gasp as she felt the grand piano against the small of her back. She could not think as trains of horrifying thoughts ran through her mind. The incident at the school infirmary was still very vivid in her mind. Azuma had pushed her down on the bed and he had been very close. Her hands were held tightly and she was desperately struggling to get her face away from Azuma's approaching lips.

Kahoko forced herself to snap out of it and just focus on getting away from the current approaching Azuma, not the Azuma in her memories. Her right foot slightly shifted to the right, attempting to get around him.

"Oh no you don't," Azuma warned.

Nothing could entertain Azuma more than a blushing, panicked Kahoko. With a chuckle, he placed his hands on the smooth surface of the grand piano, trapping Kahoko in her position. Since they were closer to the window, Kahoko could then clearly see the unmistakable maize eyes of dark Azuma. She saw those eyes quite a few times already but this time, something was different. They looked wilder, more unpredictable and indefinitely more dangerous.

Azuma was really giving it his all this time. Since Kazuki himself had given him permission, he was going to go all out. It was no longer the occasional attempts of teasing Kahoko and enjoying her embarrassed expressions.

_-Let that idiot see that I'm not who he thinks I am. If he wants me to be selfish then I'll be selfish-_

He was determined to make Kahoko his. He discarded the restrains that held him back. He threw away all thoughts of consequences. He just wanted to do what he wanted to do.

He took a lock of Kahoko's cherry red hair and brought it to his face. His slender fingers swiftly combed her hair as he leaned closer, lowering his lips to Kahoko's face. Kahoko's red locks nervously swayed from his breath. She closed her golden eyes shut and her lips started trembling. She could feel the warmth radiating from him. His closeness enabled her to hear her heart's submissive hammering.

"You're different," he whispered. Despite the fact that he whispered it, it felt as loud as if he was to scream it. His mouth was just an inch away from Kahoko's red ears.

"I feel like myself when I'm with you."

The sincerity in his voice wiped Kahoko's fears away. He sounded like a human again.

"I don't have to hide the real me from you. You accepted my dark side."

He paused and moved back to look straight into Kahoko's newly opened eyes.

"Even though I always made fun of you and teased you..." He said with a gentle smile.

"I really do..."

Even with the ethereal silence and the creeping darkness, it was not the slightest bit eerie at all. The ardent feelings flowing from his words created a warm halo around the two students. Any trace of danger or uneasiness drifted away as an atmosphere of serenity filled the room. The momentary silence was neither suspenseful nor uncomfortable. Instead, it seemed to be a silence of tranquility as Azuma could finally, finally say the words he longed to say. There was no more need to hide under his mask. He could finally forget about being the perfect role model that everyone expected him to be. He could finally stop lying. He could finally stop pretending. He could finally be true to himself.

"I really do love you, Kahoko," he finally said.

Kahoko was dumbfounded. This was the second time that anyone has ever confessed to her. The first was Kazuki but he said it was a mistake. Was it real this time? And from all people, why Azuma? Why the student that Seisou was most proud of? Why the Azuma that even has the "bodyguards" swooning over his every move. What did a guy like him see in a girl like her?

Before she had a chance to answer however, she felt Azuma's right hand slithering around her waist while his left held her chin. Her mouth dropped open as she was pulled in a tight embrace. She could only stare as her face was tilted upwards and her lips were pointed towards his. As expected, he was smirking. A sinister smile that would make half the school's female population to melt into a puddle of pink goo. Two imaginary pointy horns seemed to stick out of Azuma's head and Kahoko was sure that she saw an arrowhead-pointed tail waving behind Azuma, The maize eyes of dark Azuma were back, the eyes that lost all logic.

"W-wait… Yunoki-sen…"

But she never did finish her sentence for he had no class, not anymore, anyway.

* * *

**No. DO NOT make assumptions 0.0 Ok this is a fail cliff-hanger but they did not 0.0 they did not do it 0.0 Ahaha i'm spoiling my own story XD Hey wat can i do? i'm still a KazuKaho fan after all 0.0 N yes i suck at writing especially confessions n Azuma n this is the two combined 0.0 I can't get into Azuma's head... 0.0 And i can't write love scenes -troll face-**

**i wrote more than i expected... i was gunna put more but seems like it's already of my standard length 0.0 i wonder how this turned out? i can't tell.. i can't think.. i'm blind lalalala  
**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews Awesomeness02, jervaulx, Neleothesze, and tentsubasa  
**

**I am happy yay ~  
**

**oh i hope u liked it  
**

**review ? -insert stupid face here-  
**


	5. PRIORITY

**Well.. well... well.. It turns out that i took more or less 2 months to update ! Oh but i did upload something in Scribe's faction around the end of January so that means I upload monthly? Good enough? 0.0 I dunno ... Oh yeah so yeah please enjoy ? 0.0 Please forgive my deteriorating writing skills ! But for my defense... This is quite a long chapter XD Nah who am i kidding? XD I wrote this in around two non-consecutive day.. One during a blackout and today when i was stuck in my relatives' house with no signal... 0.0 but i already planned what was going to happen when i uploaded 2 months ago... WORK HARDER LAZY MEEE ! anyway i hope this chapter is acceptable 0.0**

* * *

"You..." Azuma whispered in a breathy voice through his sinister smile.

"...are..." The single syllable hung in the dim room of Yunoki Enterprise.

Kahoko could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body as she stood against the grand piano, trapped by the senpai who just confessed to her.

"...mine." Dark Azuma stated sharply, an evil grin gracing his lips.

_-Confess done. So let's just go all the way now-_ Azuma thought bluntly.

_Fight or flight... Fight or flight... Fight or flight..._ Kahoko chanted over and over again.

As Kahoko's face reached its deepest shade of red, Kahoko summoned all her strength and charged to her right, slamming her body against Azuma's left hand. She let herself fall against the carpeted floor and bringing a dumbfounded Azuma down with her.

Strands of red and purple hair whipped the still air and the two students hit the ground with a soft thump. Silence once again took over.

"Bad move," Azuma chuckled.

Kahoko was half-lying on the floor, her elbows lifting her upper body and bringing her closer to Azuma's. Azuma's hands were placed on Kahoko's respective sides, placing her on the losing side of the battle. Instantaneously, Kahoko dragged herself backwards, groping behind her for something to create distance between her and the devil. Eventually she got a hold of something solid, one of the polished legs of the grand piano's velvet chair. Without giving herself even a second to doubt her plan, she gave her all in pulling the black silhouette in a semicircle towards dark Azuma. An amused laugh escaped Azuma's curved lips as he effortlessly knocked down the incoming piano chair with a single blow from his left hand. The piano chair struck the ground with a clatter and its top opened, releasing the music scores that were then noiselessly fluttering down onto the carpet.

The shuffling papers got Azuma's attention and a spark jolted through his eyes when he caught a glimpse of a certain music score. It was just like every other music score except for the fact that the bottom right-hand corner of the music score was stained with blood. That music score was the genesis of Azuma's and Kazuki's friendship. One millisecond of looking at the bloodstain was more than enough to let Azuma's memories surge through his mind.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

That fateful day came just a few days after the first day of school when pelting rain showered the abandoned streets. Azuma sat in his limousine with an air of dignity, warm and protected from the raging rain outside.

The melancholic scenes swept past. In Azuma's line of sight, the same old streets came in from the right and slid to the left before finally disappearing and replaced by the next frame.

Just like any other day, his ochre eyes scanned the mundane scenery, listening to the same droning engine and thinking in the same prosaic point of view. Then something changed. Maybe he took a different turn that day or maybe fate finally decided to throw him something new for he saw Kazuki running, exactly like that first day. Kazuki asking for directions was the first and last time they really talked to each other. There were only short "good morning"s and "thank you"s and Kazuki once commented that Azuma looked at least like a second year.

Kazuki was drenched from head to toe and the olive green hair that usually stood in all directions were tamed, jerking back and forth in the rhythm of his footsteps. The hands that alternatively swung held his trumpet case and school bag respectively, making him look burdened. His mass of hair bobbed up and down each time his foot sprung forward, making it impossible to see his expression, whether it was discouraged or irritated.

Azuma analyzed the scene with a mix of emotions. He felt a sense of pity because poor Kazuki had to run in the rain carrying both his trumpet case and school bag. He also felt a hint of amusement at the fact that Kazuki chose to run instead of waiting for the rain to die down or calling someone to pick him up. Last but not least, he felt an overwhelming sadness due to his lack of knowledge about Kazuki. Maybe if he had talked to him more, he could have known the real reason instead of looking for suitable reasons as to why Kazuki was running in the rain. He felt just a little slight hint of wanting to make friends with him.

All those feelings played a part in Azuma's command to stop the car. The chaffeur tried and failed to advise Azuma about his peculiar action.

Azuma rolled down the wet window of his limousine.

"Hihara-san... Is it?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Thank you so much, Yunoki!" Kazuki gasped, his then dry face beaming with joy.

Azuma was on his way to his brother's farewell party. His second oldest brother has just graduated and was going to go overseas to expand the Yunoki business. With the lack of time, Azuma ended up bringing Kazuki to the office building where the party was held, lending him a spare set of waiter uniform as soon as they arrived.

"I, Hihara Kazuki, hereby promise to help Yunoki Azuma in whatever problem he faces," Kazuki declared as he waved his hands up and down, flapping the waiter uniform's sleeves which were too long for him.

Azuma usually felt annoyed by other people's happiness but Kazuki's happiness was just so pure and so highly contagious. He could not help but feel a little warm inside. Maybe Kazuki could help him survive through his hell life.

Azuma's grandmother was more than a little bit shocked when she saw Azuma brought a quite "improperly dressed" Kazuki. The flash of horror that swept over his grandmother's face amused him. He was definitely getting a long lecture at home later. But the Yunoki family must maintain their respectful status so after hearing Azuma's explanation, his grandmother smiled and asked Kazuki to join the party, immediately requesting a set of tuxedo for Kazuki.

It was the best party Azuma had ever attended. Kazuki's carefree attitude made him laugh several times, a laugh that might actually be genuine.

A saying goes that "one man's best is another man's worst" and it was proven true as it turned out to be Azuma's brother's worst party.

After giving a well-written speech, Azuma's brother played a moderately hard piece on the piano and the guests then filed out to eat the buffet dinner in the next room.

Soon there were only Azuma and Kazuki left in that room. Kazuki was amazed by the sight of a grand piano and he pleaded Azuma to stay so that he could take a closer look at it.

Kazuki's face lit up as he examined the elegant instrument.

"Would you like to play it?" Azuma offered with a smile.

"N-n-no I can't! I can't play the piano and this grand piano is so expensive! No way!"

"Go on. I can see that you really want to. You may regret for the rest of your life if you don't take this chance."

After Kazuki's face changed from flustered to sad to happy to angry to troubled and finally to disbelief, he took a deep breath.

"Thank you so much!" Kazuki exclaimed, bowing a perfect right angle.

Kazuki looked at the music score left on the piano. Although he could easily read the notes on the score, he had only tried the piano a few times so his piano playing was still very awkward. Within minutes, he could just barely play the first two bars of each hand of the piece but when he tried to play with both hands simultaneously, it turned into a full-fledged disaster.

"Here, it's supposed to be like this," Azuma commented, demonstrating the piece.

Kazuki's amber eyes widened as the flawless tune filled the empty room.

_-I should stop. Stop! Don't play the piano!-_ Azuma reprimanded himself but his love for the piano had not fade and his hands simply refused to listen to him. He had mastered the piece so well that he could play it with his eyes closed.

The luring tune floated out of the open doors and into the next room, inviting unwanted attention.

"Oh my, what beautiful playing! The third son is very skilled! It's on par... No maybe even b..."

Murmurs of admiration stirred the crowd as they exited the buffet room to watch Azuma's playing.

Azuma's grandmother could no longer keep her courteous face. She was downright frowning and staring daggers at Azuma.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

A few hours later, all the guests had made their excuses and took their leave. Azuma played the piano the whole time while Kazuki eagerly listened to him from the front row.

"You're amazing, Yunoki! Play another one!" He gushed as he jogged to the side of the piano. Since there were no more guests, there was no longer a need to properly sit on a chair to listen to Azuma's playing.

As Azuma closed his eyes and played another piece, Kazuki saw a loose button on his tuxedo fell to the ground. He bent down to pick it up but before he had time to get up, Azuma's grandmother had barged into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You really have no class, Yunoki Azuma!"

Azuma's playing abruptly stopped. He was stunned but not at the fact that his grandmother was screaming at him but at the fact that she showed such hostility in front of a guest. After seeing Kazuki on the ground from the corner of his eye, he then understood that his grandmother did not know about Kazuki's presence.

_-This is bad-_

In contrary to his thought, a fire of excitement suddenly rekindled inside him. How would Kazuki react? It was the first time someone witnessed his unfair scolding. Would he stand up for him? He knew that it was too much to ask for but there was no harm in hoping right? Kazuki promised to help.

"I told you to never play the piano again! Yet you dare defy my orders and on your brother's farewell party, from all occasions? You insolent child!"

Azuma stayed silent.

"How dare you disgrace your very own brother? Get your priorities straight! You CAN'T put your own enjoyment above your brother's honour!"

Right after she finished that sentence, Kazuki stood up, his eyes still on the floor. His stand was strong and he emitted a sense of defiance.

A flicker of hope sprouted inside Azuma.

_-Could it be...?-_

"Wh... There's someone here?" Azuma's grandmother questioned in disbelief.

Azuma could feel the happiness rising in him. His lips curved into a small smile.

To his utter disappointment, however, Kazuki did not say a word and ran out of the room.

_-He was scared-_ Azuma revealed to himself, letting his hopes crash down and shatter to a million pieces.

The rest of his grandmother's lecture was muted. His mind kept repeating the scene of Kazuki's back as he ran away. He had never felt so alone.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Azuma stood next to the grand piano that led him to his doom. His ochre eyes was void of emotions. Little did he knew that his problems had yet to end.

His fuming older brother stormed into the room, stomping his feet on the floor.

"You really have no class!" He shouted, quickening the pace of his strides.

Azuma did not respond to his outrage. He was too upset to think about anything. Even when his brother grabbed the collar of his tuxedo and slightly lifted him above the floor, Azuma's face betrayed no trace of fear or worry. He saw his brother's raised fist aiming straight for his face.

"Stop!" A voice shouted.

Azuma blinked in surprise. The voice was somewhat familiar to him. The sound of it brought him hope but the disconcerting pain in his chest prevented his hopes from going up too high.

_-No. Don't get your hopes up again. You'll just be disappointed!-_

"Azuma did nothing wrong!" The voice continued, getting closer with every word.

"If he wants to play the piano, no one should stop him! What's wrong with doing the things you like?" Kazuki demanded, breaking Azuma's brother's grasp.

Kazuki stood between Azuma and his brother. He lifted his face upwards to look straight at Azuma's brother's eyes. His amber eyes challenged Azuma's brother's despite their obvious size difference. The intensity and determination in the gaze caused the rage in Azuma's brother to falter.

"I... YOU! Who the hell do you think you are?" Azuma's brother snapped. Without thinking twice, his hand flew at Kazuki, hitting him right at the face. The blow threw Kazuki towards the piano, making his elbows land on the piano keys. The symphony of random notes created an awfully terrible sound that echoed in the room.

"Please stop, onii-san," Azuma stepped in.

"I'm very sorry. I will never do this again. Please don't hurt Hihara-san anymore. It's all my fault. I have dishonored the Yunoki family and I deeply regret it," Azuma continued as he bowed down in apology.

"B-" Kazuki started.

"That's enough, Hihara-san." Azuma quietly said.

"Never show your stupid faces in front of me ever again! Both of you!" Azuma's brother cursed before he furiously left the room.

"I'm sorry, Yunoki..."

Azuma thought for a while.

"Sorry for what? For running away from my grandmother or for having a fight with my brother?"

"No. For staining the music score."

"What?"

"Look! My lips bled and when I fell on the piano, my face was pressed against the music score so it's now stained with my blood."

_-Is this guy for real?-_ Azuma asked himself as he cocked his eyebrows.

"Oh and I won't say sorry for either of the things you said!"

"What?" He repeated in a higher pitch.

"I ran away from your grandmother because her perfume was so strong that I seriously had to puke. So I blame my weak perfume resistance for that. I really wanted to speak up but if I opened my mouth, I would've barfed right on the expensive piano. There was no way I would've let that happen! What's the point of using so much perfume anyway? Secondly, if I didn't get into a fight with your brother, you might be hurt really badly so I don't regret it at all! I rushed here as soon as I was done throwing up... Lucky I was just on time!" Kazuki explained with a goofy smile.

Azuma did not have time to think. Before he knew what he was doing, he was already bursting into laughter, desperately clutching his aching stomach.

"Why...?" He managed to ask between laughs. Although he merely showed happiness on his face, he was crying out of joy inside.

"Didn't you hear me? Just a few hours ago, I said that I would always help you no matter what problems you face, right?"

How could a person who was practically a stranger to Azuma be willing to give so much for him? The world was so twisted.

"Thank you," Azuma said with mirth.

"Oh but... No. I have to say sorry for running away. I completely failed you. Truthfully, I was scared, just a little bit. I don't know if I would really speak up or not if she didn't wear that perfume. Old people are scary... I'm really sorry..." Kazuki apologized with a pained look on his face.

"It's okay. I like it better that way." Azuma replied. Imperfection was perfection after all, was it not? A person who had such courage would be too suspicious.

"May I ask you a question, Hihara-san?"

"Yes if you stop calling me Hihara-san..."

"Okay. Hihara-kun, why did you run in the rain?"

Hihara flashed the brightest smile Azuma had ever seen.

"Because I love it!"

Azuma was again surprised for the nth time that day. So there it was. It was then that Azuma realized how Kazuki lived for the things he loved. It was then that Azuma himself found a valid reason to continue breathing. It was then that their bridge of friendship started its construction.

Hiding behind the door was a happy Miyabi. She knew that her dear brother had finally found something to cherish and love.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Yunoki...sen...pai?" Kahoko slowly asked from her safe spot as far away from Azuma as the room allowed.

Without him realizing it, Azuma had gone into a temporary daydream state as he remembered how Kazuki saved him.

Azuma chuckled under the moonlight. He finally got his priorities straight.

"Hey, Kahoko. I really do love you but I can't love you." He said with his back facing her.

"There's someone who I can't afford to lose," he continued, suppressing the chuckles that threatened to escape.

"Eh? I-I don't understand..." Kahoko stuttered.

All the idleness was washed clean from Azuma's attitude.

"Listen. Don't think that it's impossible for guys to love you. There's a limit to being humble. You have surpassed that limit and you're being cruel to those who have feelings for you. Open your eyes. You have no idea how painful it is for a certain person."

Azuma was not going to tell her about Kazuki's feelings. He had to do that on his own, well, redoing it. Besides, he believed that Kazuki would succeed. There was no better couple that he would support. They were his two precious people and he would be happy if they got together. His love for Kahoko seemed to be coincidental as she was the first to snap him off but now three people knew about it and as much as he adored Kahoko, it was not love.

_-Kazuki, if you dare fail to get Kahoko after I did all this, I'm going to tear your limbs apart! The only person I'm willing to give Kahoko up for is you. So you better get her! Seems like you're my first priority-_ Azuma tried to telepathically tell Kazuki as he shaped his lips into his trademark sinister smirk.

* * *

**AHHA ! ISN'T THAT LIKE MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER? 0.0 I kinda almost separated this into two separate chapters buuut does it really make a difference? Isn't it weird if I stopped the story in the middle of nowhere? 0.0 Uum.. for those who are amazingly kind and wonderful reviewers please tell me in the reviews 0.0 Me personally don't really like reading long chapters but i have a very short focus span so i don't know 0.0 Oh n if anyone can tell me the name of Azuma's grandmother or brother, I would really appreciate it XD Cause i really hate making up names 0.0 Sorry Ayano isn't really in all of this.. This should mostly focus on Azuma sooo.. 0.0 Besides, I've always wanted to write bout Azuma's and Kazuki's start of friendship XD**

**Yay let me mention last chapter's reviewers ! XD Thanks to u all ! XD I'm so touched u guys reviewed XD**

**jervaulx, Awesomeness02, The Flo, tentsubasa**

**The Flo: Uuuum... I think i'm SLOWLY making a Kazukaho ending? It's something like they're my kinda most favorite pair and i don't know if i can do it good enough... And also I'm kind of wondering if I still like kazukaho but i always change my mind so all i can say is... we'll see 0.0 Sorry i can't promise anything 0.0 But there's going to be one more kazukaho scene here in no class... 0.0 I haven't decided what though XD**


End file.
